Talk:Nightfallen Garden
How do I get in here? The gate's locked and Seborhin Protector Zuor sends me to Garden of Seborhin. -- Gordon Ecker 06:04, 2 November 2006 (CST) :I'm not sure what the requirement is, I assume it's either having finished Grand Court of Sebelkeh mission or having the quest Heart or Mind: Garden in Danger. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 06:36, 2 November 2006 (CST) ::I took the Ronjok in danger quest, completed the campaign, went to Jennur's Horde for the protector title, noticed I couldn't enter the mission and went to The Kodash Bazaar to pick up garden in danger. The quest's active and Koss is in my party, but the guard won't send me to the right place. Is Nightfallen Garden accessible after Garden in Danger is completed, or is it a one-time area like some of the other quest areas? And is it the regular gold zone transition portal or is one of those black and purple realm of torment portals supposed to open up? -- Gordon Ecker 06:58, 2 November 2006 (CST) :::I seem to have about the opposite problem: I have a quest inside of Garden of Seborhin (don't remember the name right now), but I can't seem to get in there. The Gate is open for me (regular golden portal), but it always leads to the Nightfallen Garden (the Guard doesn't send me anywhere at all). I have completed both Garden in Danger and the Jennur's Horde mission by now (Nightfallen Garden was availible for me both before and after that). --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 09:14, 3 November 2006 (CST) Same problem here! I need to get into Garden of Seborhin for some skill cap but when i enter the gate i always apear in Nigthfallen Garden. I have done both mission Jennur's Horde and Ronjok in danger but still i have only possible to get to Nigthfallen Garden? Any ideas are wellcome... Well when u completed garden in danger u cant go back 2 normal garden unless u have some1 who didnt do garden in danger in ur party and hes party leader, if u didnt do garden in danger the only way to enter nightfallen garden is EITHER play out the game and do garden in danger OR get some1 wo did complete that q in ur party and be partyleader so to do teh koss part of teh q u nsome1 who didnt complete garden in danger. Merry 15:31, 20 November 2006 (CST) :I think what Merry intended to say is that there are 2 ways to get back into Garden of Seborhin once you've accepted either of the Heart or Mind quests. Option A, is to enter the area with a party leader who HAS NOT accepted either of the quests. I personally don't know if this is true or not, so caveat lector. Option B, is to complete the game, at which point the area reverts to its original state. Hopefully that clears it up. In future, Merry, can you try to use actual words instead of shorthand, sentences instead of a running paragraph, and check for spelling? Thanks. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 14:17, 27 November 2006 (CST) I need to be in Garden of Seborhin, but I keep getting mapped to Nightfallen garden. I didn't do Garden in Danger, so I thought that doing Jennur's Horde would remove it or at least give me an option to get in there. It didn't. Guess the only way to get in the Garden of Seborhin before you get any of the two quests. Kruk 22:45, 5 March, 2008 (GMT) ::Maybe you should try having Talhkora in your party - Batchie 13:10, 28 February 2007 (CST) Bounties Should the article state this is a good place to get Lightbringer points? There are Menzies Battle and Titan Hunt amongst other hunts in this zone. Neon 06:03, 30 November 2006 (CST) Requirements It is listed that you need to accept the "Attack at Kodash" quest to change the Garden to the Nightfallen Garden, but I just finished going to the Nightfallen Garden thinking it was where I needed to go, then found it on the Wiki and learned of the Attack quest (I then left the Nightfallen Garden, went to Kodash and accepted the quest). So this clearly shows to me that you don't need to accept it. Maybe it has to become available for the Garden swap, but I think this needs more investigation. ZellMurasame 18:25, 23 January 2007 (CST) Underground As of a recent update, this area is now underground as well. The U minimap is covered in black fog which has to be uncovered anew each time the area is entered, just like other underground areas. If anybody knows the exact date this change was performed, please add the info to the page. - Quizer 17:36, 9 February 2007 (CST) Point's farming When in this area farming LB points we encountered 2 groups of margonites fighting eachother. We decided to sit back and let them earn our points for use when it became apparent that we were not earning points when they killed eachother. I will have to try and find somewhere else to test this but I was sure that as long as you had a bounty you would earn points anytime a creature of the given variety died regardless of who killed it. Em Jae 21:38, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :I believe you only gain points if the monster's death would've given you EXP. So for example, if the enemy's level was too low you wouldn't get exp and no points. Similarly for enemy deaths that the game felt your party had no contribution to. Moral boost, on the otherhand, doesn't matter, it's more of a "Yay, the wicke witch is dead!" boost of morale, regardless of who killed the witch. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 22:34, 21 February 2009 (UTC)